Billiards, pocket billiards, and similar games involving the use of cue sticks are played and enjoyed literally throughout the world. Frequent players often utilize cue sticks which are either custom-made or specially purchased to suit the requirements of the particular player. Obviously, the owner of a custom-made or specially purchased cue stick wants to keep such a prized possession in close proximity to assure that it is not lost, stolen, or damaged. Even occasional players prefer to keep a selected "house" cue stick close at hand for use throughout an entire game.
Billiard parlors and similar facilities almost universally provide racks for cue sticks. However, there is often an unacceptable distance between the cue stick rack and the table upon which the game is played such that returning cue sticks to the rack is both inconvenient and undesirable from the standpoint of maintaining the cue stick in close proximity. It is therefore considered to be highly desirable to provide a cue stick holder which allows the cue stick to be maintained in close proximity to its owner.
Various attempts at providing a cue stick holder owned and used solely by a particular owner have heretofore been proposed. Unfortunately, prior cue stick holders adapted to securely maintain a cue stick in the close proximity of its owner have been expensive to purchase, bulky and awkward to store, and cumbersome in use. Therefore, a need exists for a cue stick holder which is (a) readily adapted to securely maintain a cue stick in close proximity to its owner, and (b) economical to purchase and easy to use.
The present invention comprises a cue stick holder which fulfills the foregoing and other requirements long since found lacking in the prior art. In accordance with one aspect of the invention, a cue stick holder is mounted in a cue stick case of the type used to transport one or more cue sticks to and from venues in which billiards, pocket billiards, and other games involving the use of cue sticks are played. The cue stick holder is mounted on the cue stick case for selective movement between first and second orientations. In the first orientation the cue stick holder is deployed to securely maintain a cue stick in close proximity to its owner. In the second orientation the cue stick holder is stored to facilitate conventional use of the cue stick case. The cue stick holder may be mounted at any desired location on the cue stick case and may be supported either for sliding or for pivotal movement between its two orientations.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, there is provided a portable cue stick holder adapted for mounting at any desired location. The portable cue stick holder may be secured in place by a suitable adhesive which is preferably releasable, Velcro.RTM. fasteners, screws or other mechanical fasteners, etc.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a disposable cue stick holder is provided. The disposable cue stick holder comprises a relatively stiff sheet of paper or similar material having a cue stick receiving aperture formed therethrough. An adhesive layer is provided along one edge of the disposable cue stick holder for use in securing the cue stick holder to a table, chair, etc. A plurality of disposable cue stick holders may be provided in padded form, and are adapted to storage on or in a cue stick case.